Teen Angst Story 1 Where ever I may roam
by Vada Lee
Summary: Based on maybe i'll come home in the spring, except with the use of the WWE superstar and some friends of mine as some of the characters.Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Wrestler's names
1. Chapter 1

(whispering)..And the road becomes my bride..  
(is louder)...and the road becomes my bride  
I have stripped of all but pride  
so in her I do confide  
and she keeps me satisfied  
gives me all I need

...and with dust in throat I crave  
only knowledge will I save  
to the game you stay a slave  
rover wanderer  
nomad vagabond  
call me what you will

but I'll take my time anywhere  
free to speak my mind anywhere  
and I'll redefine anywhere  
anywhere I roam  
where I lay my head is home

(whispering) ...and the earth becomes my throne  
...and the earth becomes my throne  
I adapt to the unknown  
under wandering stars I've grown  
by myself but not alone  
I ask no one

...and my ties are severed cleanthe less I have the more I gain  
off the beaten path I reign  
rover wanderer  
nomad vagabond  
call me what you will

but I'll take my time anywhere  
I'm free to speak my mind anywhere  
and I'll never mind anywhere  
anywhere I roam  
where I lay my head is home

but i'll take my time anywhere  
free to speak my mind  
and I'll take my find anywhere  
anywhere I roam  
where I lay my head is home (repeat once)

carved upon my stone  
my body lie, but still I roam  
wherever I may roam(repeat a couple times then Wherever I may wonder.)

Lily was on her way home. She has been gone a year. She still remembered the call that she made soon after she left.

"Mom, Dad, I'm ok." She had to leave, her parents didn't understand her. "No I have lots of money, I'm even paying for the call." They were too different and they couldn't get along with her. "No you don't understand I'm a squigee kid, that's how I make money, change. You're not mad at me are you? I thought you be mad. Don't cry mom." Now she was on her way home again after a year of living on the streets. She hitchhiked most of the way. It was her last ride. In a big truck. He dropped her off a block away from her house.

Boston:

Lily was home, she went to the backyard, soaked her feet in the pool, then went into the house via the porch, she quietly looked around then went upstairs to her room and fell asleep on her own bed.

TBC...

Chapter 2

Lily's parents Kane and Terri woke up the next morning.

"Good morning." Said Terri.

"Morning." Said Kane looking at his wife. They both went downstairs. Kane went to the door to get the paper and Terri went to the kitchen to make eggs and bacon for breakfast. After Kane went to get the paper he went into the downstairs bathroom to shave.

Meanwhile their other daughter Jayme was upstairs getting dressed. She was dressed in a jean skirt and mickey mouse shirt.

Downstairs Kane couldn't find his brush so he went into the hall and buzzed Jayme with the intercom.

"Jayme you have my hairbrush?" She responded back by holding the button.

"No I don't have your hairbrush Kane."

"It's dad to you." Kane was annoyed he went upstairs to Jayme's bathroom. He found his brush. "Oh no you don't have it." He took it downstairs.

Jayme found she had holes in her socks.

"Just great." She got up and went to Lily's room to get another pair. Something she has been doing since Lily been gone. Once there she took a quick look in the mirror at her reflection and saw Lily on the bed sleeping. "I don't believe this." She went to the top of the stairs. "Ka-Dad you better get up here." Kane went to the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm getting ready." He said.

"Please." She said.

"Jayme I can't keep going up and down the stairs." He went upstairs and followed Jayme into Lily's room where he saw Lily on the bed.

"Lily?" He couldn't believe it. Lily woke up.

"Dad?" They hugged eachother. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Terri came upstairs.

"What's going?" She stopped in mid sentence and saw Kane hugging Lily. She went over and hugged her as well. Kane stepped away from Lily so Terri could get her hugs in.

"Mom I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." Said Terri in near tears that her daughter is back.

"Jayme go and check on breakfast." Said Kane. Jayme kept staring at Lily.

"Jayme go." Said Terri. Jayme went downstairs.

"She got so much taller." Said Lily.

"You been gone a long time." Said Terri.

"I know." Said Lily with a sigh.

Chapter 3

The three of them went to the kitchen where they found breakfast burnt cause Jayme was staring off into space.

"Jayme!" Yelled Terri. Jayme snapped out of it and Terri decided to make french toast. "How's french toast sound?" Asked Terri.

"Fine." Said Lily. Kane and Jayme sat down and Terri passed a bottle to Lily.

"Here."

"What's this?"

"Vitamins."

"Oh." Said Lily taking one and giving the bottle back to her mother. Terri began to make the french toast and Lily remembered what it was like on the streets as a squigee kid. She and her boyfriend Randy Orton ate what they can find, sometimes Randy actually got a job. Terri brought Jayme and Lily french toast.

"Where's yours?" Asked Lily.

"I'm getting ours now." Said Terri. The phone rang and Kane picked it up in the kitchen.

"Hello? No I can't come in today. Well Lily is home. No don't tell him that tell him I have car trouble." Kane hung up and sat down.

"You can go to work." Said Lily.

"Never mind." Said Kane.

"They were so worried how to act when you got home they went to a psychiatrist to learn how to act when you got home. But business comes before pleasure doesn't it Kane?" Asked Jayme.

"Dad." Said Kane. Terri sat down with her and Kane's dishes.

"Why only a small piece?" Asked Lily.

"We're on diets." Said Terri.

"Oh." Lily remembered what a real diet was. Going on days without any food cause they couldn't find any.

"You lost 100 pounds." Said Jayme.

"Don't think that much." Said Lily. "You sure filled out." The phone rang and Kane got up to answer it again.

"Yeah I guess so but you got the right idea don't wear a bra I feel stuffed." Said Jayme.

"Her idea of being attractive is to bounce up and down." Said Terri.

"That's not my idea of being attractive."

"Honey, ladies please." Said Kane. "Alright I'll be in half an hour." He hung up.

"You have to go?" Asked Terri.

"Yeah. If you're going Jayme hurry up."

"I'm hungry." Said Jayme.

"I need to go now." Said Kane.

"Can I get my books first?" Asked Jayme. Lily buttered some bread and handed it over to Jayme.

"Jayme."

"Thanks." Said Jayme as she got her books and followed Kane out the door. Terri began to clean up, putting dishes in the kitchen. Lily helped her.

"I'm not sick or pregnant or anything." Said Lily.

"That's good."

"I know I'm a bad daughter but can I stay?"

"Yeah I don't think we can go through it again." Said Terri. Lily hugged Terri she felt safe she was home.

TBC...

Chapter 4

Randy Orton was down town in Los Angeles looking for Lily. He asked one of his friends who happened to be high.

"You seen Lily?"

"She left you man?"

"She left?"

"Something about going back home." Randy knew what he had to do.

Lily got undressed and started walking out of her room to go to the bathroom.

"You know what I want you to do?" Asked Terri.

"What?" Yelled Lily from upstairs while Terri was downstairs.

"Take a shower those clothes are filthy throw them out."

"Oh ok." She laughed.

"I want you to go to the doctor to but that can wait awhile."

"Ok." She turned on the water and hopped into the shower. She remembered her and Randy hanging around, smoking pot, sometimes using angel dust. She remembered him saying:

"Make sure you do it right." She replied.

"This is the first time I had sex Randy." He replied back.

"This isn't the first time but I'll over look it." She finished the shower and got out. She wrapped a towel around herself and looked in the mirror. She grabbed some scissors out of the drawer and began to cut her hair.

"Welcome home." She said.

Randy was walking along and saw and exterminator truck in front of a building being exterminator, he got in, rigged the wires and started to drive. The driver Booker T came out.

"Damn, who would steal my truck, how is a guy supposed to live if people keep stealing my truck?" He went inside to call the cops. Who were soon chasing Randy Orton but he ditched them.

Chapter 5

Lily was dressed in a green shirt and a green short skirt.

"Mom?" She went to the kitchen and found a note on the fridge saying 'gone shopping be back soon.' She went to her parents room and saw the two beds they slept apart in. She remembered when she was a kid.

"How come you don't sleep together anymore?"

"We do." Said Terri.

"But you had one bed before and the one you had before was pretty." She went to the hiding spot she and Jayme used to be in. It was an alcove by the steps. She went in and saw her old toys. She took some of them into a box and brought them to her room.

Once there she put some stuff animals on the bed, took out the doll house and put a Barbie and a Ken there. She remembered her and Randy again.

"I love you." Stated Lily.

"I love you." Said Randy. Then she thought about other things. As she was thinking she didn't hear Jayme home.

"Lily?" No answer so she spoke louder. "Lily?" Lily turned around.

"School out?"

"Yeah." Jayme went over to her and looked at her.

"Are you high?"

"No."

"You're somewhere else you didn't hear me come in." Lily sat in her closet. The door half open. Jayme sat on the other side. Lily turned on this talking doll.

"This is my favourite doll." Said Lily.

"That's the one you used to hit me with." Said Jayme.

"No."

"I missed you."

"Me to."

"Good grief what did you do to your hair?"

"I cut it."

"I like how you had it before."

"Jayme are you home?" Yelled their mother. Jayme knew they were in her room searching. She and Lily went in that direction to see what they could do.

TBC...

Chapter 6

"What are you doing?" Asked Jayme.

"What does it look like?" Asked Kane.

"This isn't the first time you searched my room, you think I'm going to be happy about it?" Asked Jayme.

"What's going on?" Asked Lily.

"Judy Howard and her boyfriend were caught taking coke on school property." Said Kane.

"What?" Asked a pissed of Lily.

"Yes they had some." Said Jayme.

"And you're going to tell me you're not taking any?" Asked Kane.

"I'm not, you think if I had any I would be stupid enough to keep it here?" Asked Jayme.

"Dad you're doing this wrong this is the kinda stuff that drove me away." Said Lily. Jayme went into her room while Lily stayed in the hall.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Yelled Jayme. She went back into the hall.

"Don't swear at me." Said Terri.

"You're searching me like I'm a criminal." Said Jayme.

"Dad she's right." Said Lily. Kane looked at Lily.

"Go to your room this doesn't concern you."

"You're going to drive her away." Said Lily.

"I wish I did have coke I take enough right now to blow my head off."

"Alright that's it!" Terri went after Jayme and Jayme locked herself into the upstairs bedroom. Lily lost it and went to her room. Kane followed her. Lily began to hum to herself. Kane grabbed her hands from her ears.

"Do you know where she keeps it? Lily, if you're protecting your sister you're back out on the street again." Lily looked at Kane.

"Please don't I don't know where she does, please don't get rid of me." Lily hugged Kane.

Meanwhile somewhere between California and Boston Randy Orton was eating in a restaurant, the cops showed up.

"I can't have an exterminator truck in front of a restaurant." Said the owner Eric Bischoff.

"Do you know who drove it?" Asked a cop.

"No, no, no, good, I can't eat in a place with an exterminator truck outside." Said Randy Orton. Eric and the cops went to his table.

"Something the matter sir."

"I'm not paying for this kind of service." Said Randy Orton.

"Of course not." Said Eric with a sigh. Randy left, nobody found out he drove the stolen truck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 7

That night Kane bbq'd. He brought the supper into the kitchen from the back and they sat down to eat.

"Well Lily don't know what you were eating outside but it can't beat my steaks." Said Kane. Lily remembered what they ate, they would be at a fast food place, outside they would wait till some people left then they would take the left overs they left. Or they would beg for food. She was not happy but she loved Randy. As they ate Lily got a headache.

"You ok?" Asked Terri.

"Yeah." Said Lily.

"I think I want you to go to the doctor tomorrow." Said Terri.

"I want to go to bed." Said Lily.

"Take an asprin." Said Terri.

"I will." Lily excused herself and went upstairs. Lily went upstairs and in the bathroom got the asprin bottle, she popped the lid and instead of finding asprin she knew she found a small bag of coke.

"Oh Jayme."

Randy Orton saw an ice cream truck outside of public bathrooms. Right away kids came along and he gave them free ice cream. Then he got into the truck and split. Eddie Guerreo came out, he drove the truck.

"I was taking a piss ese who the hell stole my truck?"

Lily was at the doctors.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked.

"No."

"You high?" He asked.

"Can't you tell?"

"Just asking."

"You're aids test won't be back for a while."

"I don't have it."

"How do you know did you use protection."

"I had pills."

"Pills don't protect you from aids, what kind are they?"

"Little green ones."

"Do you need any?"

"You ask every girl that comes in here if they need pills?"

"Some of them.

"I guess you'll talk to my mom."

"I did."

"She knows everything we'll talk about."

"We talked about it."

"She's telling you what she wants?"

"Yeah."

"She couldn't tell me herself?"

"Apparently not." Lily got up and left.

Lily was on the way home.

"Randy why did you have to tell me what you did?"

Randy was driving the ice cream truck and having a cone.

"Why did I have to tell you what I did?" He asked himself about Lily.

TBC...

Chapter 8

Kane and Terri were having a party. Terri was drinking a few by now and Kane was telling so many bad jokes that he laughed at them already.

"Where are the girls?" Asked Kane. Terri hiccupped.

"I'll go get them." She put down her vodka.

Once she got upstairs she went to Lily's room and to her closet.

"Here put this on I need help downstairs." Said Terri.

"Ok." Said Lily looking at the pretty blued flowered dress her mother picked out.

Terri went to see Jayme who was in the girls bathroom then. She was wearing a navy dress. She had her back turned and just turned enough slightly to see Terri.

"Jayme you look beautiful."

"You look beautiful to mother." Terri closed the door and left. Jayme took some coke then went back into her room and got dressed in a slinky red sequenced dress.

Lily was serving downstairs, a comment was made how much she changed since she was back.

"Lily is my little girl." Said Kane.

"Dad I'm not." Kane wasn't listening to Lily he went back to bad jokes while her mother yapped and drank. Jayme came down dressed in the red dress.

"What a sex pot." Said one man. Terri kept on drinking.

"What are you wearing?" Asked Kane.

"A dress."

"Oh." Kane turned back to the group he was entertaining.

Lily went over to Jayme.

"I think you need to go to bed." Said Lily.

"No I think you need to."

"You're high."

"You're right, gorgeous, smart sister." Jayme went outside and sex pot guy followed her with his wife close behind.

Lily went to Kane.

"Dad Jayme needs to go to bed."

"What?"

"Would you listen to me Jayme needs to go to bed."

"I can't hear you." Music was too loud and too much talking. Lily went to the porch window and saw the sex comment man make a pass at Jayme.

"I'll get you another drink." Said Jayme.

"Sure hot pants." Said the man.

"What?" Asked his wife. Jayme lingered a bit hitting on the man and Terri came over to Lily.

"Aren't you worried?" Asked Lily.

"Why should I be?" Asked Terri.

"What she's doing." Said Lily.

"She's just like you." Said Terri going to the kitchen for another drink.

Lily went to Kane again.

"Jayme needs to go to bed."

"Why?" Jayme came in at that point.

"She's wasted."

"I don't think so." Said Kane. Jayme went over to Lily.

"Just entertaining sister." Said Jayme.

"See Lily you don't have to worry. Jayme bring your sister upstairs I think all the excitement is getting to her." Said Kane.

"Sure." Said Jayme. Terri came into the room.

"Get Lily a valium she'll sleep through the night." Said Terri.

"Anyone else want one?" Asked Jayme and the rest laughed at her.

Once upstairs Jayme said:

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What?" Asked Lily.

"Are you trying to get me caught?" Asked Jayme.

"I'm trying to stop you from making the same mistakes I made." Said Lily.

"I don't need or want your help. Lucky for me dumb and dumber downstairs are drunk."

"Jayme listen to me." Jayme looked at Lily.

"I hate you." Jayme went to her room. Lily went into the bathroom and found that Jayme had did more coke earlier. She went to Jayme's bedroom and opened the door. Jayme was looking at her hidden stash of other drugs.

"Jayme do you know what a downer freak is?" Lily remembered Randy Orton jumping through a window after he got high.

"Randy!" Yelled Lily in the thought.

"No I don't." Said Jayme.

"It's when you get so high you don't know what you're doing." Said Lily.

"I guess that makes you more perfect then me in every way doesn't it?" Asked Jayme.

"Can I help you to bed?"

"No I don't want to go to bed I have my stash and they have their party fuck off." Said Jayme. Lily left.

She went to the kitchen and out the porch doors and jumped into the pool and started to do laps.

"I hate you, I hate you." She remembered Jayme saying.

Kane and Terri with the rest looked out the window.

"'What is she doing?" Asked Terri.

"I don't know." Said Kane. They all went outside. "Lily?" Asked Kane trying to get her out of the pool. She finally answered.

"Daddy." Kane helped Lily out and picked her up in his strong arms. "Daddy you're all wet."

"So are you." He brought her inside and put her to bed. Terri got her dressed for bed. They ended the party early that night.

Chapter 9

The next day Jayme was in the pool lying on a pool mat thinking about all the boyfriends her perfect sister had and what a great time getting high and getting away from this house she had. She felt a shadow and opened her eyes. She saw Randy Orton.

"Hi." Said Randy.

Lily woke up to Jayme shaking her.

"What?" Asked Lily still half asleep.

"Why didn't you tell me why you left? I would have understood if you just told me?" Asked Jayme.

"What?"

"He's here." Said Jayme.

The two went downstairs and Lily went outside.

"What happened to your hair?" Asked Randy.

"I cut it what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"You found me." They leaned against a tree to talk.

Kane and Terri came down.

"Who is that?" Asked Terri.

"Randy." Said Jayme.

"Who?" Asked Kane.

"The boy Lily went away with it. He's come to get her." Said Jayme.

"Oh no she's not." Said Terri getting ready to go outside in her robe. Kane in his red and black pj's stopped her.

"No."

"What are you doing?" Asked Terri.

"You'll lose her again if we go out mad." Said Kane.

"I should have realized you didn't love me." Said Lily.

"I didn't know what I was thinking, I do love you." Said Randy.

"Nah." Said Lily. Randy took Lily's hand.

"I'm going to Canada. Clean air, it's nice, with some friends go with me."

"Today?"

"Right now go with me." Said Randy. Kane, Terri and Jayme came out.

"Hello." Said Terri. Randy went over to Kane and gave him a firm handshake.

"Randy's going to Canada." Said Lily.

"Oh I see Canada." Said Kane.

"I'm so happy for you." Said Jayme. Jayme hugged Lily and Randy at the same time.

"Jayme go inside." Said Kane.

"Right that's an order." Said a pissed off Jayme. She went inside.

"I want Lily to go with me." Said Randy.

"You just got home." Said Terri.

"I know." Said Lily. "I'm still thinking about it." Said Lily.

"You want to settle for this?" Asked Randy.

"We have a good life here." Said Kane. Kane and Terri argued with Randy.

"That's it I had it with all of you." Said Lily going inside the house.

"I think you better leave." Said Kane. Randy went to the front.

Lily looked out her bedroom window and saw Randy.

"What's the matter with you?" He yelled. Lily ignored him and Randy took the ice cream truck and left.

The next morning Kane and Terri got up like they did every morning, Kane shaved and Terri made breakfast. Terri went to get the girls but saw Lily doing housework. She went to Jayme's room.

"Kane!" Kane and Lily ran upstairs.

"What?" Asked Kane.

"Jayme's gone."

"How you know?" Asked Kane.

"She took her bag and a lot of her stuff." Said Terri.

"Oh Jayme." Said Lily going downstairs. She picked up the vacuum and started to clean the house.

Jayme was hitchhiking. Randy Orton passed her with the ice cream truck. This time he wasn't getting involved with anymore wayward girls. Jayme knew she was never coming back.

The End of story one now


End file.
